The Shadows Are Growing Longer
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Jack has had a constant companion through his long existance. Each chapter will be a separate event.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Not sure if this will get finished, but the muse struck and I had to roll with it. Lately I've been a bit "obsessed" with the musical Elisabeth. Kind of weird since I don't speak a word of German and barely understand it, but I love the story of the end of the Hapsburg dynasty. **

**Anyhoo… I'm really intrigued but the character der Tod, and I think a meeting between him and Jack would be awesome. So here we go. **

**The Shadows Are Growing Longer**

Captain Jack Harkness stood alone atop one of un-damaged office buildings in Cardiff. The night was cool and the wind was just enough to give a bite to the air. He looked out over the still smoking ruins of the city.

_I caused this_, he thought. _This is my fault. If I had never let go of his hand, those creatures would not have taken him and this wouldn't' have happened. _

"Jack." Came a soft alluring voice. "That is what you're calling yourself these days. Isn't it?"

Pulled out of his spiraling thoughts, Jack turned. There stood a young man that could have been anywhere from twenty to forty. His white-blond hair stood out against the night and the dark suit he wore. When he smiled, a chill ran down Jack's spine.

"Who are you?"

The man's smile widened, but showed no warmth. "You know me, Jack. You've called me many times over the years… centuries, but you never stay for long."

Jack's blood turned to ice. Thoughts of what lay in the darkness swirled in his mind. He stepped back from the edge of the building, and thankfully the man moved back as well – keeping the distance between them.

"Oh Jack, you of all creatures should not be afraid of me. You are the only creature that I cannot claim." He took a step closer and his gaze moved over Jack from top to bottom – almost as if he was assessing him. "You intrigue me and now seems like the right occasion for a private conversation." He said taking another step towards Jack.

Pulling out his gun, Jack pointed it at the stranger. "Don't come any closer. I'll ask you again. Who… or what are you?"

The stranger paused, put his hands out slightly as if offended. "You know that weapon won't have any effect on me." He reached forward and gently took the gun from Jack's hands. "I just want to speak with you."

He moved closer to Jack – a breath away. "You know me, Jack. I have answered the call of so many friends, lovers, family. Most recently your co-workers Tosh and Owen. I've walked beside you through the centuries. I was with you as you lay buried for a millennium. You, yourself have called me countless times, but I can never claim you." His voice deepened. "Say my name."

Jack gasped and stepped back, breaking the spell between the two men. "No."

The stranger smiled. "You, alone in the universe, have no need to fear me."

Anger began to replace fear in Jack's mind. "Leave." He growled.

The smile widened. "Ahhh… see you do know me."

"You've done enough damage here. Go away." Jack snarled.

The stranger almost looked sad. "My work here is finished… for now. I'll go, but you know our friendship hasn't ended. I promise not to leave you. When you call, I will come to you."

He smiled and the darkness of the night seemed to swallow him.

~End~

**A/N - So, what do you think? Did it work? A few of the lines are taken from the English translations of the song "Die Schatten warden langer" (The Shades of Night are Growing). **

**You can see a video here. Standard youtube url **

**/watch?v=i9hFnlJIMNY (professional shot)**

**/watch?v=_toV3YnRPl4 (shaky camera short haired)**

**It's also kind of amusing that at times Uwe Kroger (who has played der Tod many times) reminds me very much of John Barrowman. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Well I did get another idea. Sorry to cora-stacy, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything surrounding CoE. Although, with the "pre-reprise?" (kind of a reprise that comes before the actual song in the play lol) of the song, it could have fit. VERY sad part.**

**Here's a link to the song standard youtube then /watch?v=YQEgz3WmRMY**

**This one is from the official DVD – der Tod is played by Mate Kamaras. I'll post the English lyrics at the end**.

**The Shadows Are Growing Longer - 2**

Jack gasped in a breath of air. Coming back to life always hurt more than actually dying. He opened his eyes expecting to meet a worried pair of blue eyes. Instead he found himself staring at the ceiling of the med bay. Something was wrong.

"Ianto!" He got up, knocking a tray of surgical instruments onto the floor.

Owen appeared at the stop of the steps. "Jack, you're back."

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked climbing the steps and pushing past the medic. He scanned the main area of the hub. Tosh sat at her computer, obviously not wanting to meet Jack's gaze. Gwen suddenly found herself busy.

Owen came up behind the captain; tentatively put his hand on the man's shoulder. "He's at the hospital. It was too much to deal with here."

Jack swung around. "What happened?" he growled.

Owen stepped in front of the Captain. "The thing – we're still trying to figure out what it was – took you down fast. When Ianto went forward to get to you, he caught a glancing blow."

The medic winced as he saw the fear in Jack's eyes and before the Captain could ask. "Jack, he's stable. Not out of the woods, but he's stable."

Jack pushed past Owen heading for the cog door.

"Jack, you can't go." Cried Gwen.

The captain turned and snarled at her. "Not today, Gwen. Not now. I am going to the hospital to see Ianto. He's there because of me."

"Umm, Jack." Tosh interrupted; obviously afraid he'd jump down her throat. "You should probably change first."

He turned to bark at her, but then looked down and his blood stained clothes.

Within minutes, a newly changed Jack and a worried Owen were out the door heading to the hospital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jack stood outside the door of Ianto's room. Owen and the nurse had assured him, Ianto was resting comfortably even though he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

Just as he was about to enter, he heard a voice. He paused, thinking at first it was a doctor. But as the low speaking continued, a memory stirred. He knew that voice. He had heard it countless times during his long life.

"Do not call out to him. He won't come for you. He will live long after you have passed from this life. When you call for me, I will always come. I will stay close to you."

It took a moment for the voice and the meaning of the words to connect in Jack's mind, but soon as they did, the anger boiled over. He roughly pushed the door open, letting it slam against the wall.

"Don't you touch him! He's not yours!"

The visitor who had been leaning over Ianto's prone form stood. He appeared to be a young man with white blond hair wearing a dark suit.

"Ah, Jack. We've been waiting for you." An icy smile crossed the man's face.

Jack moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed as the man. Both figures loomed over the sleeping form Ianto.

"Why are you playing this game with him?" The man asked with a sneer. "He is but a blip in time to you and he is well aware of that fact. This brief interlude cannot mean as much to you as it does to him."

Jack tensed. "Get out."

"Ahhh, so you don't deny it."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned his gaze from the man across the bed to Ianto and his eyes softened. "He is not and will never be just a blip in time to me." The words came out almost as a whisper.

Jack placed his hand over Ianto's.

The stranger stepped back from the bed, but Jack did not miss the softly spoken words. "This world is dying, Jack. You are not. You shouldn't hold onto it too tightly."

Jack looked up as if to say something but the man had gone. He felt a hand clutch his own and smiled as he saw Ianto open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ianto Jones. Care to stay a while longer?"

~End~

**A/N – I've decided to leave this opened ended and possibly bounce around in Jack's life – each chapter being a standalone event along this theme. Death is ever present and it's cool to personify it. And of course this particular personification is really cool. LOL **

**Questions… comments, etc. are gladly welcome! **

**English Lyrics**

**Do you remember how we trembled  
As we floated in the dance?  
You need me. Yes, you need me.  
Just admit that you love me more  
Than the man at your side  
Even if you give him more  
You are dragging him into the night.**

**The shadows grow longer  
It is evening before your day has started  
The shadows grow longer  
The world is dying with you. Don't hold onto it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Another story in my der Tod series. I've posted the English lyrics to the song at the bottom. Also you can watch the performance on youtube – standard youtube address with /watch?v=MYkDEQ8qLFY **

**It's really sweet but kind of creepy, but what do you expect when death talks to a child. **

**The Shadows Are Growing Longer – 3**

Boshane Peninsula – 51st Century

The boy who would someday take the name Jack Harkness sat alone in his bedroom. He could hear the waves lapping at the sand. It was a sound that had always soothed him, but all that changed the day the monsters took his brother and killed his father.

He tiptoed across the room, careful not to make any noise and closed the window to block the sound of the waves and the cool breeze that was chilling the room. During the past months, he had been told by many different people that he must not upset his mother. But as he crawled back under the covers, he longed for her. It was his fault that Gray was gone and in the shadows of the night, he wanted nothing more than the comfort of his mother.

"Don't call out to her. She can't hear you." Came a voice from the shadows.

The boy looked around trying to see in the darkness. "Who are you?" He whispered, almost hoping he got no answer.

A man stepped from the shadows of the room. The man was tall, thin, dressed in black, with hair the color of the moon. He smiled at the boy. "I am a friend."

He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I will be with you for as long as you want me. If you need me, I'll come to you."

The boy's fear washed away. This stranger had come to him when no one else had. All he wanted was to not be alone. "Will you stay with me?"

The man smiled. "I'll stay close to you."

The boy moved closer to the man. "I'm going to find him… my brother. I'm going to join the Time Agency in a few years and then I'll travel the universe and I'll find him and bring him home. I'll be a hero."

Unmoving the man, gazed at the boy and he moved closer. Cautiously, he put his arms around the child in some semblance of comfort.

"I wish I could tell my mother." The boy spoke quietly against the man's dark jacket. "Then she wouldn't be sad anymore. I'd tell her that I'm going to bring Gray back and that we won't be alone anymore."

The man looked down to see the child falling asleep in his arms. He smiled and held him close.

**End**

**A/N – So what did you think? Sweet, but kind of creepy huh? **

**English Lyrics  
****Mama? Mama!  
Mama, where are you? Can you hear me?  
I am so cold; hold me in your arms.  
Everyone says I mustn't disturb you  
Why can't I be with you?  
Mama, my room is so dark at night  
And now that I'm awake, I'm frightened  
No one strokes my hair when I cry  
Why have you left me alone?**

**She can't hear you, Don't call to her**

**Who are you?**

**I am a friend.**  
**When you need me, I'll come to you.**

**Stay!**

**I'll stay close.**

**When I try**  
**I can be a hero**  
**Yesterday I kicked a dead cat**  
**I can be just as harsh and evil as the world**  
**But sometimes I would rather like to be kind**

**Ah, Mama**  
**I always liked being with you**  
**But you no longer take me with you**  
**And you're here you lock yourself away**  
**Why do you leave me alone?**


End file.
